trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Taraban
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Epiphany Trek *'Full name:' Tarban; Ane names are not translatable. *'Race:' Ane *'Birthplace:' Aurora, El Nanth *'Current Residence:' Oz *'Parents: Father: ' Tansilban, no profession Mother: Mother, Ginalan, Associate professor of law Harvard, Fellow of the Royal Society (English), Professor of History, Centaurus Landing University. *'Siblings:' Taraban has 20 siblings out of mom, his parents are still living, and capable. He ranks 8th. *'Played By:' A good CGI mesh. No actor has that much versatility. As a result Taraban has to join the ranks of such ground-breakers as Jar-Jar Binks and Wattoo, and be played by a computer program. *'Birthdate:' Bost 14, 2,016.280 (2285 Earth date) *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 1.2 m (at shoulder) *'Weight:' 193 kg *'Build:' Medium *'Marital status:' Bond group of four. Cadalan, Coraban, Cindalan *'Description:' Taraban has a classic red-tan coat, the color of unfinished mahogany. His black flank band is 4 inches wide, this runs from the front legs to the back legs above the belly. His underside is white. The white extends up his front to his throat, and part-way down the inside of each leg. His mane is black, except for a white streak behind his ears. Like all males his has scent glands on his face. These are marked by teardrop shaped black stripes on his face under his eyes. Only males have these markings. His horns are 30 inches long. The right horn is set with four gold bands near the base. *'Skin coloring:' Black *'Eyes:' Solid blue, normal brown in the right light. *'Hair:' Red tan with black and white markings. *'Routine Activities:' Command of the USS Urafiki NCC 118554 *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' PhDs in Sociology, Physiology, Subspace theory and systems, Vulcan History, English literature, Mathematics, Federation Law, Music Theory, Starfleet Officer Training School. and Starfleet Command School. *'Financial Status:' Wealthy *'Group Affiliations:' The All, ADF, Starfleet *'Known Associates:' Many. *'Personality:' Taraban has a subdued personality for a xeno-gregarious Ane. (All Ane are by definition gregarious with each other.) That is he is not looking for a humorous opening at every opportunity. This makes him ideal in a command position, and as a diplomatic representative. Taraban has dedicated himself to the adventurous life. Love has found him none the less. Taraban is openly curious about everything around him. He samples the culture of others when ever possible. While this might be the declared reason the Ane exist, Taraban has no great dedication to any "cause", he enjoys it. Yes, he gives his experiences to the All, but everyone does. Taraban has the usual Ane approach to ethics. Be it harm none, do as you will. There is no such thing as over reaction to threat. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Sample the folk music of as many places as possible. Sing blues and jazz. *'Physical/mental Problems:' None outside of the typical Ane. *'Enemies (And Why):' Generic enemies of the Federation and Starfleet. Certain elements in Fleet Command. *'Special Abilities:' Typical for Ane, Telepath and teleporter. Taraban is a teacher as well. Master of Ane-Fu. A furry bad-ass. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Typical Ane. *'Awards:' Grankite Order of Tactics, Sulu Legion of Merit with palms, Cardassian Theater Ribbon, Gold Palm with Palm, Borg Incursion Theater Ribbon, Red Cross Unit Citation with Laurels, Legion of Merit, Bonadventure Deep Space Ribbon -- Builder Squadron. Star of the Builder Contact, Terran Heart, Toniera Theater Ribbon, Zhodani Consulate Theater Ribbon, Othned Alliance Theater Ribbon, Maakan Conflict Ribbon, Star of the Badger Contact, Star of the Baggazoku Alliance Contact, Star of the Teikoku Alliance Contact, Fox Diplomatic Citation -- Teikoku/Baggazoku war, Star of the Snek Contact. Star of the Hikomi Contact. Klingon Empire: He wears an honor sash on formal occasions, marked House of Kahless. Iron Heart of Q'onoS valor award. 6 Contact stars, 6 Theater Ribbons, 1 Bonaventure, 1 Red Cross, 2 Valor awards, Klingon Honor sash. Busy boy. He would prefer the contact stars outnumbered the theater ribbons, but 30 years as a frigate captain. Career *'Education:' Standard racial memory experienced by all Ane from birth onward. *'2295:' Studies at the Glade University for Advanced Studies (Memory One) *'2300:' Accepted to the Vulcan Academy of Sciences. During his stay he will study everything he can get his hands (hands?) on. During the next 40 years he earns 8 doctorates, travels throughout the Federation, and has a blast by Ane standards. Taraban adds no planet shaking discoveries to the general body of knowledge, but does his part and is instrumental in furthering knowledge in the studied fields. His doctorates are in; Sociology, Physiology, Subspace theory and systems, Vulcan History, English literature, Mathematics, Federation Law, Music theory and history. *'2340:' Taraban applies to Starfleet Academy. He is accepted and the normal curriculum is waived in light of his educational background. He is enrolled in the Officer Training School and then Command school. While there he passes an Ensign Kirk frequently in the halls. Neither really notices the other. *'2343:' Cadet Cruise, USS Excelsior -- OER: Neutral. Good officer, but no hands is a problem. *'2344:' First tour. USS ShiKahr, internal patrol of the Federation. He is reprimanded during this cruise when he fatally gores an Orion trader that grabs him, commenting; "Nice stock, how much?" No charges are brought, but the incident is on his record. -- OER: Neutral *'2349:' Second tour, Starbase 6. Taraban is suspected when a bigoted Lt. Commander, that treated the non-human crew in his section poorly, goes round the bend. No proof of telepathic Influence can be found however. The base commander suspects, but nothing can be proven. In any case the man is not missed. Taraban was responsible, as were several other people. No telepathy was used. -- OER: Good, promoted to Lieutenant jg. *'2352:'Third tour USS Stargazer. The war cruise as the Cardassian war is hot. Several incients, one major battle. Taraban is instrumental in saving crew members trapped in a cut off section of another ship. Taraban does not get along well with the straight-laced Captain of the Stargazer. The man seems incapable of relaxing or having fun. Taraban, having had enough, requests a transfer in early 2355 and is refused. He resigns on the spot. That evening he links with the All, and teleports back to Aurora. *'2355:' Taraban kicks back and relaxes for a while. *'2363:' Having had his fill, of home Taraban makes himself available to the ADF. He is assigned to the CX1, Savanna. *'2366:' Taraban is offered, and accepts command of the USS Questing CB5 , a new Manta Class Heavy Frigate. The shakedown cruise is canceled early when Orion Pirates working form the inside exploit a design oversight in the Manta class frigates in an attempt to seize the vessel. By pure chance The Starfleet Observer, Commander James T. Kirk is spared from the effect of Kitellia spores, fatal to humans, and highly allergic to the Ane. With the aid of the ship's sentient computer system Kirk prevents the Orions from taking the ship, and captures their vessel instead. Questing is returned to The Utopia dock for modification to the internal sensors. All Ane vessels are recalled to space docks for similar refits. (Epiphany) *'2366-67:' The Questing is patrolling the Romulan neutral zone when they pick up a Romulan life pod containing (surprise) two Romulans. The Questing responds to the General Alert and arrives late in the battle of Wolf 359. Unable to affect the Borg ship, she retreats and returns to recover survivors. (A Romulan Way) *'2368:' The Questing on Patrol of the Klingon/Orion/Federation border zone comes to the aid of the Klingon bulk freighter under attack by Orion pirates. While the Questing is at Starbase 24, the All receives a message from the mysterious Builders requesting aid. They reply sending 3 ships, including the Questing, across a 1000 light years of space, a one year trip one way. She returns safely two and a half years later. (The Word of the Builders) *'2272:' Taraban takes some time off to pursue a new passion for Earth Music. *'2280:' The USS Questing is sent to the Far Sector to aid in training new Manta crews. *'2282:' Promotion to Fleet Captain, much against San Francisco's "better" judgment. *'2407:' Roll out the USS Urafiki NCC 118554. Admiral Hailey insisted on transferring Taraban to cruiser command. *'2408:' Contact with the Badgers, Baggazoku Alliance, Teikoku Empire, and the Sneks in short order. Promoted to Rear Admiral. "Oh man, is he still around?" -- San Francisco. *'2010:' The Urafiki is "loaned" to the Core. Several Admirals have nightmares when they read the jacket on the ship. TI said it's perfectly safe. Hikomi Contact, their request. Not as smooth as hoped. A Tyranny, but contact is hoped ot improve things. Takes command of the Taffy 6 Fleet. One Hot Mess. Category:Characters Category:ADF Category:Starfleet Category:Ane Space Category:Epiphany Trek